1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shield apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shield apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of assemblage in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the shielding of nuclear radiation relative to nuclear plants, typically, large steel containers are utilized in a position and subsequently filled with water for erection of such sealed structure. To overcome the bulky and awkward nature of such prior art structure, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing interlocking and interengaging structure utilizing tongue and groove interrelationships. Prior art radiation shielding is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,324 to Rissel wherein shielding blocks formed of steel for filling with concrete are set forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,015 to Aspden sets forth shields for nuclear reactors, including an inner portion rotatable about a vertical axis and connection between an inner and outer portion permitting relative angular movement between the portions without loss of containment of the structure.
Further examples of shielding structure for nuclear facilities is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,404 to Aoki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,869 to Schukei, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,654 to Teleki.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shield apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing assemblage to officially shield gamma radiation relative to a nuclear facility and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.